


A Teasing Gift | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, F/F, Gay, Gift, LGBT, Oneshot, Purple, Teasing, americanhorrorstory, sarahpaulson, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You, wilhemina venable/reader
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 20





	A Teasing Gift | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

I’ve been working for Wilhemina Venable for 5 months. I confess, during the time I developed a huge crush on the woman, but I couldn’t show it, after all, she was my boss.

This week Ms. Venable was different, idk what got into her but she was being very flirtatious around me, I could see she treated the others differently. Maybe it was all in my head and she was just having a good time in her personal life and treating me less badly.

I entered in my office and spotted something different above my desk. Is it a gift? I wondered who had left it in there. My name was on the wrapped box so I opened it without hesitation.

I gasped seeing the content. A purple lingerie and a lavender perfume. Could it be from Ms. Venable? No, impossible. She despised me a week ago and now this? No way.  
I saw a purple envelope and instantly opened.

Meet me in my office as soon as you see this, you wouldn’t wanna disobey ;)  
W.V.  
I went straight to her office. I knocked and she told me to come in. I found the woman leaning on her desk while holding her cane, she had a smirk on her face. Wilhemina was clearly waiting for me.

I was just staring at her, I didn’t know what to do. She started slowly walking at my direction, every thud of her cane on the floor making my body shiver.

Wilhemina came in my direction until there was no more space between us and our bodies were touching.  
\- Did you like my gift? – She caressed my cheek.  
\- Yes, Ms. Venable, very much, thank you.  
\- Good. I would like you to wear it for me tonight. – She leaned closer to my ear. – Could you do that for me, babygirl?  
\- Y-yes, Ms. Venable.  
\- It’s a date then. – She separated her body from mine, making me groan at the sudden loss of contact. – Meet in my house. 8 p.m. don’t be late. – She winked and sat back on her chair, crossing her legs.  
\- You may leave now. – She said emotionless, like nothing had just happened.  
xxxxxx

I’m in Ms. Venable’s house, she sent me an e-mail with her address while we were working, she really made it hard for me to concentrate.

I rang the bell and a minute later she opened the door. Wilhemina looked so beautiful. She was wearing a purple silk long-sleeved blouse with buttons (which I wanted to undo so bad), a knee-landed skirt (also purple of course) and the cane that made her even hotter. For my surprise her hair wasn’t tied the usual ponytail, her long hair was falling from her shoulders and moving a bit because of the wind, all I wanted was to feel it in my hands.

\- Come in. – She closed the door and sat on the couch after resting her cane on the corner of it. Wilhemina tapped her lap, telling me to sit on it.

We were staring at each other eyes and I could see pure lust on hers.  
\- Are you wearing my gift? – She asked while caressing my hair.  
\- Yes. – I answered and nodded.  
\- Yes what? – She suddenly squeezed my throat, making me let out a low moan.  
\- Yes, Ms. Venable. – I moaned.  
\- Good girl. – She smirked. – You’re allowed to call me Mommy tonight. – She whispered in my ear before licking and biting it, making me moan again.

She pulled me close to her, making our boobs touch and started assaulting my neck.   
Venable was soft at first but in a matter of seconds her movements became tough, just as I like it. She was kissing, sucking and biting every inch of my neck and I was sure it was going to leave bruises but who cares.

As her lips touched mine I started unbuttoning her blouse, as I reached the third button she broke our hungry kiss to slap my hand.

\- Beg for it. – She seductively said.  
\- Please Ms. Venable, let me see your body. – I whined.  
\- Not enough. – She teased.  
\- Please mommy, let me touch you, I’m begging you.

Wilhemina lost it by hearing me call her mommy, she allowed me and kissed me passionately again while I was finally opening those buttons.

I took off her blouse and revealed her purple bra, I squeezed her boobs and she grabbed my ass.  
\- Why don’t you strip for me, huh? – She whispered in my ear.  
\- Yes, mommy. – I willingly obeyed and took off my dress, revealing the purple lingerie she so craved to see in my body.  
\- I knew it would fit you perfectly. – She travelled her index finger around my body. Wilhemina made an imaginary line around my boobs before going down to find my wet pussy, where she found a wet mess.  
\- Is this all for me?  
\- Yes mommy, I need you so bad.  
\- Needy, aren’t we? - She kissed me one more time and started making slow circles around my clit, making me wish the fabric wasn’t between her hand and my needy core.

\- Bedroom. Now. – She demanded and I groaned when her hand leaved my pussy but obeyed her.

She threw me on her bed and took off her skirt before climbing me, her hair was falling from her shoulders and her perfect body was touching mine. 

Wilhemina kissed all my body before focusing on my boobs, which were still under the bra. She took it off after teasing for a little bit and sucked my boobs like her life depended on it. 

She lowered herself until I could feel her hot breath against my pussy.  
\- Please mommy. – I whined. 

Wilhemina gave me an experimental lick and I moaned at the feeling of her warm tongue on me. She was circling and sucking my clit. I was holding her head to pull her even closer and have more contact.

She inserted two fingers on me and my walls started clenching around them. I was a moaning mess and she was enjoying every second of it.

Wilhemina fastened her movements and I felt even closer to reach my high.  
\- Can I cum mommy? – I desperately moaned.  
\- Mhmm, since you’re such a good girl by asking me for permission I’ll allow you. 

She sucked my clit some more times and it was enough for me to come undone all over her fingers and tongue.

She licked me clean and laid by my side, we both were breathing heavily and exhausted.   
\- Your turn now. – I topped her and started spreading kisses around her belly before she could say anything.

I took off her panties with my teeth and attacked her clit. She was moaning my name and I fastened my moves a bit, putting two fingers on her entrance teasingly.  
\- Hmmm, only tongue, babygirl.

I nodded and continued sucking her hardened bud, her nails were dug on the purple sheets of her bed.

\- That’s it babygirl, hmm, don’t stop.  
I fastened my movements and her trembling legs indicated she was about to come.

\- (y/n)! – She moaned when reached her orgasm, cumming all over my tongue.

\- You made mommy feel so good, sweetheart. – She kissed me again.

I laid beside her and she hugged me, we cuddled until both were asleep.


End file.
